


Anything good is not for Tony Stark

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should have remembered he was not meant to have anything good in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything good is not for Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything.

There were many things that Tony Stark regretted, but none compared to his failure to remember that he was clearly never meant to have anything good in his life.

 

His latest failure had just walked out of their bedroom, after packing his duffle bag and requesting that Tony not be around when he returned in the morning for the rest of his things.

 

For a brief moment in time Tony had actually believed that he could be happy and he was allowed to love and be loved in return. It turned out that when you let your walls down and opened up your already damaged heart, fate was just waiting to destroy the rest of it.

 

Of course he had told Tony that it was not his fault that the problem lay with him, and his inability to get over his past and his upbringing. But Tony knew in reality that he was leaving because he found Tony too difficult, to damaged, to unlovable.

 

Tony walked into the lounge and headed for the bar, he saw the elevator door closing and caught one last glimpse of his latest and greatest failure.


End file.
